On Our Own
On Our Own is the theme song to Ghostbusters II. It was performed by Bobby Brown, and written by L.A. Reid, Babyface, and Darryl Simmons. Official Recordings These are official recordings of the song by Bobby Brown that have been released to the public by MCA Records. Runtimes listed are the official runtimes as listed on the CD/cassette singles, images of most can be found in the Gallery section below. Some sources list a runtime that is a second or two different, so runtimes are listed as a guide and not meant to be 100% exact. * Album Version (4:55) - available on the Soundtrack album. * Instrumental Version (4:37) - available on the U.S & U.K. CD singles. * 7" Version/Without Rap (4:15) - available on the U.S & U.K. CD singles and the cassette single. * With Rap (4:22) - available on the cassette single. * Extended Club Version/12" Version (6:29) - available on the U.S & U.K. CD singles (titled on the U.S. disc, but not on the case art). Music Video Like many movie soundtrack videos, it uses both a recreation of the concept of the movie and actual clips from the movie. The clips appear on billboards and signage throughout New York City, especially Times Square. The video was directed by Alek Keshishian Spook Central Facebook: MTV Goes Behind-The-Scenes, and many actors who did not appear in Ghostbusters II, make cameo appearances in the video. Guests Cast from Film This doesn't include actors that appear in clips from the film. *Rick Moranis Cameo non-film (ones with question marks after the name are unconfirmed, and some that are completely unknown aren't in the list at all) *Donald Trump *Christopher Reeve (?) **On bicycle *Jane Curtin **Steps out of theater, puts on sunglasses, looks up *Sally Kirkland *Lori Singer **Cellist *Malcolm Forbes **Stares at Icon Ghost in revolving door, parked motorcycle in front of him *Anne-Sophie Mutter (?) *Iman **Steps out of black limousine *The Ramones, Joey and Marky (?) **Holding tuba, surrounded by people *Doug E. Fresh **Appears on signage with Bobby Brown later in video Lyrics If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself Yeah, I think this is gonna be another one of those funky ones Heart, soul, hit, hit, dance If I was you And you were me You'd wanna be winning If you want something better You're gonna wanna give your all Cause I believe So much as we You know I'm not kidding If you feel the same as me y'all You're gonna wanna take the ball chorus: Now I found out that nothing is given Don't know where the cards may fall All I know is that we've gotta get it We've gotta make it on our own Well I guess we're gonna have to take control Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! If it's up to us, we've got to take it home Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! Now can't you see That all you need To be a go-getter Gotta make your own decisions Gotta go for what you know There comes a time In our lives You wanna be bigger You gotta keep, keep on pushing You gotta learn to take control chorus Well I guess we're gonna have to take control Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! If it's up to us, we've got to take it home Gotta, gotta take it home Gotta, gotta, gotta take it home Heart, soul, hit, hit, dance Too hot to handle Too cold to hold They call the Ghostbusters And they're in control Had them throwing a party for a bunch of children When all the while, the slime was under the building So they packed up, regrouped, got a grip, camera quick Grabbed their proton packs on their backs and they split Found out about Vigo The master of evil Try to battle my boys That's not legal Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! They're in control Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! Hit, hit, ya know it Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! I said they're in control Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! Hit, hit, ya know it Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! Hit, hit, ya know it Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! Well I guess we're gonna have to take control We got, we got, we got We got, we got, we got If it's up to us, we've got to take it home Too hot to handle Too cold to hold They are the Ghostbusters And they're in control Well I guess we're gonna have to take control Gotta, gotta take it home Gotta, gotta take it home If it's up to us, we've got to take it home Gotta, gotta take it home Gotta, gotta, gotta take it home Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! Owww! Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! Hit, hit, ya know it Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! Owww! Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! Hit, hit, ya know it Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! Too hot to handle Too cold to hold They call the Ghostbusters And they're in control Had them throwing a party for a bunch of children When all the while, the slime was under the building So they packed up, regrouped, got a grip, camera quick Grabbed their proton packs on their backs and they split Found out about Vigo The master of evil Try to battle my boys That's not legal Well I guess we're gonna have to take control They're in control Hit, hit, ya know it Oh! Oh! Whoa! Oh! I said they're in control If it's up to us, we've got to take it home out References External Links * Spook Central - On Our Own (video and screen shots) * Spook Central Facebook: MTV Goes Behind-The-Scenes Gallery Overall onourown_cdsingle-us1.jpg|US CD Single (credit: Spook Central) onourown_cdsingle-us2.jpg|US CD Single (credit: Spook Central) onourown_cdsingle-us3.jpg|US CD Single (credit: Spook Central) onourown_cdsingle-uk1.jpg|UK CD Single onourown_cdsingle-uk2.jpg|UK CD Single onourown_cdsingle-uk3.jpg|UK CD Single onourown_cassettesingle-us.jpg|US Cassette Single (credit: Spook Central) Music Video (all images come from Spook Central) gb2_music_onourown_vid04.jpg|Newspapers gb2_music_onourown_vid11.jpg|Rick Moranis gb2_music_onourown_vid13.jpg|Donald Trump gb2_music_onourown_vid16.jpg|Cyclist gb2_music_onourown_vid19.jpg|Bobby on Billboard Gb2_music_onourown_vid20a.jpg|Jane Curtin gb2_music_onourown_vid22.jpg|Sally Kirkland gb2_music_onourown_vid24.jpg|Cellist gb2_music_onourown_vid27.jpg|Iman gb2_music_onourown_vid28.jpg|The Ramones Gb2_music_onourown_vid32a.jpg|Malcolm Forbes gb2_music_onourown_vid38.jpg|Rappers gb2_music_onourown_vid39.jpg|Doug E. Fresh gb2_music_onourown_vid43.jpg|More Rappers Category:Music